beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Sagittario C145ES
Flame Sagittario C145ES is a Stamina-Type Bey that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is owned by Kenta Yumiya. Kenta was given Flame Libra T125ES (destroyed) so Kenta used Libra's ES bottom as that was still in decent condition. Eventually Flame Sagittario C145ES was shattered and destroyed by Reiji Mizuchi and Poison Serpent SW145SD. Face Bolt: Metal Face Sagittario The Face on this Beyblade depicts Sagittarius, the ninth astrological sign in the zodiac. It has the letters SGTO abbreviating the Beyblade's name. It has two eyes with an arrow pointing down on the right, making the second eye look like a bow. The Metal Face was given to Kenta from Madoka to increase its power. Energy Ring: Sagittario Weight: 2.8 grams The regular release of Sagittario is a yellow, translucent piece. It has several notches and protrusions. The design is loosely based on the original Sagittario, which features the two bow and arrows. It goes very nicely with the Flame Fusion Wheel because of Fusion Wheel's arrow points/heads. Its weight is mainly mainly balanced towards the outside, resulting in good balance, improving Stamina. Fusion Wheel: Flame *'Weight:' 32.5 grams The Flame Fusion Wheel was first released with Flame Sagittario C145S. It is predominantly circular, with two small spikes and two additional smaller gaps on its circumference. The Wheel is relatively thin throughout, with the very edge of the Wheel being slightly thicker, improving Stamina. Due to the design of Flame where the Wheel's perimeter is raised slightly, more of the Track below is exposed compared to other Wheels, hence making it easier for other Beyblades to strike its Track. This significantly reduces its Defense capabilities, however, when used with the TH170(Beat Lynx), C145, 230 Tracks, it will have a good Defense quality. Spin Track: C145 *'Weight:' 3.2 grams It's a unique track when its spins and loses it balance because it will just start leaning and leaning until it stops. It's a good spin track for defense types. It's a good part but the bad thing is that you can get hit easily. When this spin tract get in contact with the fusion wheel of other beys, it might make your bey lose speed because of the widely spaced claws. Performance Tip: Eternal Sharp *'Weight:' 1 gram Eternal Sharp features a free-spinning tip attached to a metal shaft which is held by the Bottom. The part was one of the most heavily anticipated parts in the MFB lineup when first announced, but ES is actually a hugely disappointing part in terms of performance. Firstly, ES lacks a metal bearing, which would significantly reduce the friction between the free-spinning tip and the rest of the Bottom. All of the best free-spinning tips, notably Bearing Core, had NSK Shield bearings which allowed unhindered spin. Secondly, the tip shape of ES is not conducive to optimum Stamina; the sharp nature of the Bottom means it is easily destabilized. As all Sharp tips do, Eternal Sharp also has trouble regaining balance, hence making this a poor choice for Stamina. That said, ES still remains superior to BS and S as Stamina Bottoms. This is a good tip for Starters who would like to focus on stamina, but don't have top-tier parts like WD, EWD, SD and PD. Category:Stamina Types Category:Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion